


Light

by LesbianKarstein



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, this is not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: This is just a crappy poem I wrote for a girl I love a while ago idek why I'm posting it





	Light

Smiling like fools  
Kids like we were  
Playing  
Singing  
Dancing  
Confused and naive  
Suddenly thinking  
What would be of myself without you?  
That have seen myself in light and darkness  
Held me  
Laughed  
Cried  
Maybe I'm breaking  
Maybe I'm on the edge  
You take the weight of my chest  
Maybe we were just kids in love  
Maybe I just need you in my life  
Maybe I just want you to hold me and never let me go  
Maybe all I wanna do you is have you in my life forever  
Maybe we will always be just friends  
Maybe you're my destiny  
Maybe you're my ruin  
Maybe it's just in my head  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind  
Or am I just losing you?  
You break me  
You pick me apart  
You meet me  
You make me miss you  
Apart  
Never disconnected  
You don't even know  
How much I think of you  
How i miss you  
How i wanna kiss you  
Like the world would end in the next second  
It's you I think about in every single fucking love song  
Your laugh is my favourite melody  
Your voice is my favorite song  
In your eyes  
Not stars  
The whole universe  
Maybe a bit more  
You're the light that shines brighter then any other  
You, light  
Me, darkness  
Finding our ways till dawn  
Who we are now  
Who we were  
Who will we be  
We met at a fall  
And I'm still falling for you after all


End file.
